joseph10fandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10
'-- Joseph Koffi' is a student photographer takes his pictures for his alter ego, Joseph 10. Joseph is also one of of the Half-Human / Half-Saiyans. Joseph`s alter ego, Joseph 10, is basically his human self in a suit using his powers for everyone to see his stunts or rescues. Joseph also makes a recorder backpack to prove that his alter ego, Joseph 10, will not do any harm or to prove that Joseph 10 isn`t Joseph Koffi. Joseph Koffi`s SSJ transformation is "Super Joseph". Joseph 10`s SSJ Form is "Super Joseph 10". Joseph states that he is "The Prince Of All 10 Omnitrix Saiyans". 5 years later, Joseph is now 15 with a rescaned Omnitrix in Joseph 10 Alien Force. As Joseph hits 15, Joseph`s transformations could be stuck halfway. As a 16 year old, Joseph has new and improved abilities from Joseph`s RMB heart & Joseph`s New Omnitrix now called The Ultimatrix in Joseph 10 Evolutions while fighting Zeel. |Race = Saiyans |Date of birth = June 14 |Occupation = Radish farmer (Joseph 10: Joseph & Mack - The Super Farmers only) |Address = In a RV from The Woods around Salester Highway |Team = Super Sonic 4 |FamConnect = Future Joseph (Alternate timeline) Roger Koffi (Father) Brunel Ebika ("Stepbrother") Ben Koffi (Adoptive Brother) Grandpa Marcel (Grandfather) Jake Koffi (Son) Future Jake / Saiyatrixanator (Son, Alternate timeline) Matthew Koffi (2nd son") Joseph Koffi Jr. / Joseph 10 Jr. (''Great-Great-Grandson) Cell (modified clone) Hollman (Lifelong Best Friend) Master Snapples ("Mentor") Reginal (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor)' Mr. Popo (Mentor)}} Abilities Powers Joseph`s radioactive abilities like lasers, flight, telepathy, mutant claws, and Joseph`s Omnitrix abilities from his transformations, Heatblast, XLR8, & more. All of powers have to be recharged because his powers are limited. Joseph`s powers is taken away by his weakness, Kyptonite. Joseph`s 2`nd weakness is that without the Codon Stream from the planet, Primus, the Omnitrix / Ultimatrix will be no use. Joseph also has the unique ability of Fusion Dance. Joseph also has the power from the Omnitrix to be everyone in the Omnitrix at once without them all being one superhero. Joseph has a weapon sent from the Omnitrix called the Omnitrix Sword. Joseph has switched watches with Mack and wears the Trilocker to know how it feels like. Techniques * Ki Blasts * Kamehameha * Omnitrix Spirit Bomb * Super Omnitrix Spirit Bomb * Regenade * Omnitrix Fist * Omnitrix Splitz * Instant Transmission * Afterimage Strike Omnitrix Creator Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix. Azmuth`s power is super intelligence like any other Galvan. Azmuth reveals that The Omnitrix is Level 20 technology. And, Azmuth`s brother, Braxx, invented Level 11 technology which is The Trilocker. Joseph`s Saiyan Side Joseph`s Saiyan name is Zazajotto or Zazajot for short. Joseph could gets very angry if people call him by his Saiyan name. For his Saiyan side his has a suit simiar to a saiyan battle suit. Joseph`s Inventions * Omnimobile - Joseph created the ride to transform into other rides if needed. * Nevinus Spicus - Joseph`s invention that makes the Prestocrystal work. * Prestocrystal - Joseph`s invention for Bida to use for transforming and so much more. * Ulti-Prestocrystal - Joseph`s ultimate invention for Bida to use! Joseph`s New Life Joseph (Z & GT) With Joseph Koffi now as an 11 year old in Joseph 10 Z, Joseph has a zenned Omnitrix, now called a Zennytrix, coming with 10 Zenned Superheroes. Joseph as a 12 year old, soon became Omnisword Man in Joseph 10 Z. In Joseph 10 GT, Joseph grows up as a 13 years old and he uses the Zennytrix again. For Joseph 10 GT, Joseph goes to Blair High School as a 14 year old freshman and quits being a superhero. Joseph (AF) Joseph is now 15 years old with a RMB inside his heart and the Omnitrix rescans on his wrist which gives him 10 new alien superheroes. Joseph attends Blair High School and gets a scouter. Joseph`s old enemy, Trevin, helps Joseph catch the Dragonballs and keep Joseph`s biggest hero secret. Joseph is more serious than ever before. Joseph and his cousin, Eva Mulumba, liked themselves meaning they got along with each other. He also learns the Saiyan language. In Joseph`s rescaned Omnitrix, Joseph has been given 10 new aliens. Joseph`s Super Saiyan forms are also used. Joseph (Evolutions) With Joseph now at 16 years old, Joseph`s RMB has rebuilt itself and Joseph has a new Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix. Joseph & his older brother, Brunel, only uses there scouters to find out only someone so strong to figure out there power level. Joseph is in 11th Grade for Blair High School. Joseph`s secret is revealed to the whole wide world. Joseph encounters new serious abilities and uses them for the most serious times. In Joseph`s Ultimatrix, he has a whole new set of of 10 aliens. You can also see Joseph using his Super Saiyan forms while fighting P, Cooler, & Frell. Joseph`s Forms Joseph`s forms shown in Jacked Town, Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Alien Force, & Joseph 10 Evolutions. Great Ape Joseph forms into a Great Ape in a series called Jacked Town. False Super Saiyan Joseph transforms into a Negative Saiyan called a False Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Joseph has finally reached his Saiyan destiny...to become a Super Saiyan! Joseph overhears his Grandma Pauline talk about how Joseph should transform into a Super Saiyan. Ultra Super Saiyan When Joseph sees the defeat of his father, Roger, Joseph unleashes a buff sized Super Saiyan called an [[Ultra Super Saiyan|'Ultra Super Saiyan']]. Universal Form The Universal Form is Joseph`s strongest transformation who has turquoised eyes, blue ears, red hair, orange hands, & the turquoise Omnitrix which also grants unversal forms. Super Universal Super Universal is Joseph`s Universal Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 Joseph uses Super Saiyan 2 after Super Mack # 2 was unconsious. Super Saiyan 3 The Super Saiyan 3 form of Joseph gains the third Supermatrix / Ultramatrix. Category:Saiyans Category:Superpowers Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Characters